Mixing elements are frequently used components in exhaust systems for combustion engines. They are used, in particular with combustion engines of motor vehicles, in order to guarantee a homogeneous thermal and chemical distribution within an exhaust gas flow of the exhaust system. In particular, mixing elements play a fundamental role in the admixing of ammonia-containing additives, such as for example urea or “Adblue” to the exhaust gas. These additives are used in particular for the so-called selective catalytic reduction (SCR) of the exhaust gas, during which harmful nitric oxides are usually converted into nitrogen. Naturally, local concentrations and the local temperature play a decisive role for such reactions. It is therefore of great importance to guarantee a homogenous distribution of the additive and a homogeneous temperature distribution within the exhaust gas additive mixture, in order to have the mentioned reduction reactions in particular take place in a controlled and effective manner. This is usually ensured through mixing elements in the exhaust system.